This Time
by CathGilLove
Summary: What is Cath's response to Gil's declaration? Story 33 in the Bryan Adams series


Series Title: The Bryan Adams Series

Title: This Time – Story 33

Author: ANNE (The insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: What does Catherine say to Gil's declaration?

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI. "This Time" belongs to Bryan Adams

Cath's POV

* * *

I think about her all the time  
She's my fantasy  
An image burnin' in my mind  
Callin' out to me  
While my imagination's runnin' wild  
Yeah - things are getting clearer

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Don't pass out Catherine, don't pass out.

He's sitting there staring at me, and I can't find the words. My mouth isn't working. That's certainly not good. Maybe I'm allergic to something I made. What if my face is swelling up beyond recognition and then my throat constricts and I pass out?

That was slightly dramatic, even for me.

"Catherine, are you okay? Did you hear me?"

My eyes look up to meet his. He looks concerned. And nervous.

"I'm fine," I squeak. "I…I heard you."

He looks troubled. Probably thinks I don't reciprocate…SAY something Catherine!

"I need….maybe we should go into the lounge room."

His face falls. Damn. Not the right thing to say.

I stand up, my hand resting on his arm. "Please," I implore him.

* * *

This time everything is alright  
No way she's gonna get away  
This time everything is easy  
Any day - I'm gonna make her mine

* * *

My speech is still being slightly uncooperative. We sit down together on the couch, and I turn to face him. I open my mouth and when nothing comes out, I do the next thing that makes sense.

I kiss him.

This is a Catherine Willow's special, but even for me it's more special than my usual kiss.

Because I'm kissing Gil.

Our lips and tongues and teeth are melding, tasting and my body is pressing against him.

I want more of him. I want to melt into him.

And then he's taking over and I moan as his tongue slips into my mouth, stroking and caressing every contour, branding me his own.

And suddenly it's not a Catherine Willows special anymore. It's a Cath and Gil special.

* * *

I've thought of every word I'd say  
Give or take a few  
But she turns and slowly walks away  
What do I have to do  
Hey - turn up your radio  
Oh - there's somethin' I want you to know

* * *

When the need for oxygen becomes unbearable we pull apart, staring at each other.

My eyes are wide, because I'm still in disbelief that he wants me. That we kissed. And that incredible taste of him is branded into my mind.

I think I'm going to become addicted to him.

A slow smile comes over his face, his thumb caressing my cheek.

I open my mouth, and find to my relief that my speech is working again.

"I had a momentary speech lapse," I tell him.

He smirks at me. "I'm glad to see it didn't affect any other area." The smile softens and his hands go to my hips, his fingers gently caressing the skin that is bare between my top and my pants.

I shiver involuntarily, the feeling of his warm hands on my skin electric.

"You haven't said anything about what I said," he whispers in my ear.

* * *

This time everything is alright  
No way she's gonna get away  
This time everything is easy  
Any day - I'm gonna make her mine

* * *

I grin at him. "My reaction wasn't obvious?"

One thumb goes to caress my kiss-swollen lips. "I want to hear it. I want to hear you say it with that beautiful voice of yours."

I lean over to him, our lips millimeters apart. "I love you, Gil Grissom. I'm IN love with you."

"I'm in love with you too," he replies, his hands pressing me closer to him.

And we kiss again, a tingle making its way down my spine.

He's mine and I'm his.

That's the way it's going to stay.

* * *

Well it's hard to take cause she's miles away  
And I've waited a long time  
But the feelin's right and darlin' one of these nights  
Yeah - I'm gonna let you know  
This time everything is alright  
No way she's gonna get away  
This time everything is easy  
Any day - I'm gonna make her mine

* * *

FINIS


End file.
